Metranime
by MegaDaffy
Summary: [Crossover] Kaname, Fuu and Sakura are sucked into the Metroid universe where they must defeat a unidentified creature to go back home. However, Sakura also has to catch that creature as well. What will happen? Rated T for questionable content violence.
1. The Intro

Metranime

"Ergh, Sousuke always leaves his stuff around this place." Kaname said to herself as she walked over to where Sousuke had his Gamecube set up. Kaname had let Sousuke move in with her and ever since then he has left his weapons and now his Gamecube gear everywhere. Kaname then picked up the game boxes that Sousuke left on the floor and noticed the box for the game that he had been playing a lot lately, that game was Metroid Prime. She decided that since Sousuke had gone out for the day, she'd try it. Besides, Sousuke had wanted her to try it anyways. Kaname started the game up and started playing it.

"Hmm. Well, I can see a few reason why Sousuke would like this game." She said to herself as she noticed that it was another first person shooter game, which were games that Sousuke really liked. She had continued playing for a while when she finally encountered her first enemy. Kaname had used her normal gun that game gave her and shot the creature dead.

"Ooh Yeah! I'm getting good at this." She excited said.

She continued to play and shooting down anything that attacked her. When suddenly she reached the first boss. She had tried to shoot at it, but nothing worked. Meanwhile, she was losing health rapidly. Kaname had tried to shoot the boss creature in an open area and gave it a little bit of damage. She thought that was good but she was rapidly losing health. Suddenly, the boss let out a powerful attack and killed her.

"Aw man and I was doing so good." Kaname said in a whining tone.

Suddenly the screen went white and instead getting a Game Over, a white flash filled her whole apartment. When the flash dissolved, She was gone.

……….

Fuu was running away from a drunkard who wanted to make out with her. She had been running for a while now and was now taking a break.

"Man, that guy was a creep!" She said.

Suddenly, a flying squirrel popped out of the left sleeve of her kimono. It was her squirrel friend, Momo.

"Hey Momo, How are you doing? Did I run too fast for you? (Shy giggle)" She giggled as she talked to her squirrel friend.

" Hey honey!!!" The drunken guy yelled.

"Oh Crap, it's him again!" Fuu said in an annoying tone.

Fuu started running again with the drunkard chasing her as fast as he could.

The chase lasted for a while until Fuu tripped over a rock and fell near an Oceanside cliff.

"Ow!" She said quietly as she got up.

The drunken guy stood before her, he had a rough unshaven beard and an average sized body. He was also holding a broken beer bottle.

"Come on honey, I just want a little kiss that's all!" The drunkard slurred.

"No way! Get away from me, you DRUNK FREAK!" Fuu yelled at the drunkard.

"hic Now that hurts, all I wanted was a nice kiss. I guess I'll just have to get you to do by force." The drunkard slurred again as he held her Squirrel by it's tail.

"MOMO!" Fuu yelled in horror.

"Kiss me or the rat gets it." The drunkard angrily said as held the bottle to Momo.

"Never!" Fuu said.

"Alright then, hic , say goodbye." The drunkard said in an evil tone as he advanced towards her.

Fuu stepped backwards slowly as the drunken guy walked towards her. Suddenly, she reached the edge of the cliff and stopped before she fell. Unfortunately, the drunkard took advantage of this and threw the beer bottle at her. It was a direct hit to her forehead. Fuu fell backwards over the edge of the cliff, she screamed as she fell towards the water. She disappeared after she fell in the water. The drunkard watched her fall and made an evil laugh,

"Now to deal with the squirrel." He thought as he walked away while still holding Fuu's squirrel by the tail.

…

Sakura woke on a hard, metallic floor of a very weird area.

" What happened? " She thought as she sat up.

She started rubbing her head after she felt it was in pain from sleeping on the floor for an unknown amount of time. When she put her hand down she noticed something very weird, Her hand was now a metallic mix of Blue with a small pink stripe on it. This caused her to check her whole body, which was covered with the same metallic colors as her hand was.

" How did I get in this armor?! " She worriedly thought as she observed the bigger-than-she'd-ever-seen armor that she was in.

Sakura looked over her left metallic, cube-shaped shoulder that matched the colors of the rest of her armor and saw that her staff for catching Clow cards was attached to an air tank of some sort. Sakura wasn't just in armor; she was in an armored spacesuit.

Many thoughts ran through her mind, " How do I get home, How did I get here? Where's Ker…"

"KERO!" Sakura yelled as she realized that her plush-looking companion wasn't with her in this strange environment.

Sakura got up and nervously looked around to see if Kero was anywhere, All she found was a note attached to a normal-sized pink helmet that read:

" _Sakura,_

_There is another clow card in the dimension you are in right now. _

_You need to catch it before you can be become a true Master of the cards._

_I'm sorry but none of your friends or me can be with for this final test._

_The armor you are in will protect you from any dangers you may encounter._

_Good Luck!_

_- Kero"_

"Oh…Kero." Sakura moaned, She wished she would have known about this before.

She took the note off of her helmet and noticed that her right hand had a retractable hand that attached to what looked like a powerful gun. She ignored for the time being so that she could read what else Kero wrote.

"_P.S. I'm sorry Sakura, but there was no other way to tell you about this."_

Sakura teared up a bit; She was a long way away from home and in a strange universe without anyone she knew. She then put her helmet on and put the note back down on the floor. Sakura stood still while thinking of what to do next, she decided to leave this weird room and see where she was. As she exited and walked down the hallway towards where she hoped someone helpful would be, she heard her tears of nervousness, fear and loneliness come out.


	2. Sakura Meets Kaname

Sakura walked down the hallway and noticed it was actually better lit than the room she woke up in was. She also noticed that there were a lot of computer screens displaying info about something she didn't know about on them. Sakura had found a door further down the hallway that she hoped would lead her to the central area of wherever she was. She also noticed that right across from the door was a small, rectangular window. Sakura looked through the window and saw a lot of stars in the darkness; this is when she realized that she was actually on a ship that was flying through space.

Sakura turned back to the door before hearing footsteps from her right. She moved away from the door and turned in the direction the sounds of the footsteps were coming from. Sakura advanced slowly towards the source of the sound and soon found another girl with long blue hair running towards her. The girl was wearing a short Red tanktop with a blue border around the openings in it and grey pants. Sakura noticed that the girl also wore a ribbon in hair just like she did sometimes. Sakura and the girl both stopped and stood still before the girl took out a gun.

Sakura just stood there while the girl yelled at her.

…

"Who are you?" Kaname yelled at the robotic-looking being in front of her while pointing the stun gun that Sousuke gave her at it.

The robotic being said nothing. It just stood there.

"I said who are you? Show yourself! " She continued to yell.

There still wasn't any response.

"Show yourself or I'll have to shoot you!" She yelled at it.

The robotic being raised the arm that its gun was on. Kaname misinterpreted this as an attack warning and shot her stun gun at it.

…

Sakura clenched her face as she was being electrocuted by the shot from this girl she ran into. She wondered why the girl shot her when she was doing was removing her helmet to show the girl that she was not an enemy. She fell to her knees and then onto the ground.

…

Kaname cheered at the paralyzing direct hit that the opposing robotic being took. However, this feeling of victory was quickly subsided when she heard something coming out the thing she shot. Kaname walked over to it and upon closer investigation heard sobbing sounds from it. She removed its helmet and placed it next to the robotic being. She was shocked to find that it actually a young girl in a big armored suit. The girl was sobbing loudly and not moving at all. Kaname made an attempt to comfort the sad armored girl.

…

"Hey, are you O.K.?" The girl asked Sakura. Sakura stopped crying for a bit to notice that the girl that had shot her was now comforting her. Sakura teared up again, hugged the girl and continued to cry. The girl then rubbed Sakura's head very gently and said, "Aww, there there. Just tell me what's making you be like this." The girl asked softly.

"(Sob) Why did you shoot me? (sniff)" Sakura asked the girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were an enemy or someone like that." The girl replied softly.

"(sniff) I just taking off my helmet to show you who I was (sob) and you electrocuted me!". Sakura told the girl while crying.

"I'm really sorry about that, are you alright?" The girl asked her.

"(sniff) I'm not injured, but I'm scared. I woke up here not too long ago with this armor on and I don't know how to get back home! " Sakura said before closing her eyes and crying again.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you get home. I'm kind of lost here as well." The girl softly said to Sakura.

"You are?" Sakura asked in between tears.

"Yep, I woke a while ago as well and have been looking for a way to get out too." The girl replied.

Sakura stopped crying and started to feel a little better and let go of the girl she was hugging.

"You feel better now?" The girl asked Sakura.

"A little, thank you." Sakura said, "But, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kaname." Kaname said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said while shaking Kaname's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sakura!" Kaname said cheerfully.

"Same Here." Sakura replied in her normal cheery voice.

"Hey. Stick with me Sakura, I'll help you get home." Kaname told her.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura replied while tearing up a bit again.

"You O.K.?" Kaname asked her in a tone of concern.

"Yes, Its just that you're the first person to help me here." Sakura replied, "Hey, this may sound sudden but can we be friends?" She asked.

"Of course! Why not." Kaname replied.

"Thank You!" Sakura replied back.

"So let's go find a way out or the core area of this place, O.K.?" Kaname told her.

"Alright." Sakura replied as she picked up her helmet and walked off toward where Kaname had entered the hallway.

"So Sakura, Tell me about a bit about yourself!" Kaname said.

Sakura went on to tell Kaname about her being a Cardcaptor and how she got a note that there was card she needed to catch here and about many other things while they walked down the hallway.


	3. Our Story Begins!

Commentary: Hey! How are you all liking the story so far? Anyways, a little interesting note for this chapter. Dafune, The duck-like alien's name derives from "DAffy Duck" and Mega Man creator "Keiji InaFUNE". Ingenius name, no? Anyhoo, on with the show!  
Enjoy!-MegaDaffy

After Sakura finished talking, Kaname told Sakura about her life. Soon enough, they found a way into the central area of the ship that they were on. Kaname and Sakura walked into the dark hallway together, Sakura had become very nervous after entering the hallway and put her helmet back on. 

"You O.K.?" Kaname asked Sakura as she noticed that she seemed a bit nervous.

" Yes, I'm just a little scared." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine" Kaname reassured her.

They reached the end of the hallway and found a young girl around Kaname's age wearing a kimono and an old duck-like alien in front of a dozen TV screens. The duck-like alien noticed them enter and started talking to them.

"Ah, you must be Kaname. We have been waiting for you." The alien said.

Sakura hid behind Kaname as Kaname asked the alien creature "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh sorry, I am Dafune (pronunciation for readers: Da-fu-nay) and I know you because I called you all here, well, except for the little one here." He said in a calm voice as he pointed at Sakura.

"So then why are we here again?" Fuu asked.

"A great evil has fallen upon us. A single creature has attacked and destroyed many of the planets in our galaxy." Dafune replied.

"Well, why couldn't one of your people do it?" Fuu asked again.

"Many have tried to defeat it, but in the end they were either found brutally slaughtered or disappeared altogether. Even our best person couldn't defeat it." Dafune told her.

"Who was that person?" Kaname asked.

"That person was a bounty hunter named…Samus." Dafune had said in a normal but suspenseful tone.

Kaname was shocked; She had been playing Sousuke's game before she landed in this strange universe. "I…I…must have accidentally killed her. " She thought.

"I have called you, Kaname and Fuu, to exterminate this murderous, horrid beast and save our galaxy." Dafune said.

"But why did you…" Fuu asked the old alien before being interrupted.

"Uh you there, little one, why exactly are you here?" Dafune asked Sakura.

"My name is Sakura and I was sent to this galaxy for a mission." Sakura replied.

"And what mission would that be?" Dafune asked in a questioning tone.

Kaname handed Dafune the note from Kero that Sakura handed her earlier on.

"Hmm… Alright you can join these two for your mission." Dafune told her.

"Thank You…" Sakura said while trying to remember his name.

Dafune had continued on, " Now follow me, I'll show you what you need and you'll be on your way."

Kaname, Fuu and Sakura follow the old, duck-like creature to what looked to be a hangar for other ships to come in. On the far right edge of the hangar was a big blue-green spaceship.

"Everything you'll need is in your lockers." Dafune told Kaname and Fuu.

Kaname and Fuu walked over to their aforementioned lockers and found big, bulky armored suits like the one that Sakura had on.

"So what you're saying is that this is all we'll need for defeating this monster of yours?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, Anything else you might need for the mission will be on your ship over there or on any planet that you may travel to." Dafune answered as he pointed towards their ship.

"Shouldn't we at least know how to use these before leaving?" Fuu asked as she put her light blue armor on.

"Normally that would be a good idea, but with a creature as threatening as this it is best that you learn as you go." Dafune replied.

"So how do we know where this thing is?" Kaname asked as she got her armor on. Kaname's armor closely resembled that of Samus's powersuit.

"We have installed a tracking radar on your ship that will tell you where it might be or where it might be going." Dafune replied, "Unfortunately, it won't track what young Sakura needs though." He continued.

"That's O.K., I'll know where it is when we get close to it." Sakura said confidently.

Soon enough all three of them were ready to leave as they walked over to the ship, Kaname asked her final question, "Will you be in contact with us for this?" She asked as Fuu and Sakura got into the ship.

"When necessary, I might give you all a few pointers here and there. But all three of you need to work together as a team for this mission and Sakura's mission, O.K.?" Dafune said.

"Yeah, O.K." They all replied.

"O.K. then, Good luck!" Dafune told them before they took off.

As they left the ship/base station that they were on, Sakura became nervous again.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Kaname reassured her after noticing the nervous look in Sakura's eyes through her visor.


End file.
